


The Stars In Your Eyes

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Shit talking, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam believes everything happens for a reason, so now, he's a little grateful that Shawn hurt him, because that brought him Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a pairing that didn't have Harry or Niall as one of the main people, so it might not be the best but I find it cute:)

At the beginning of February, Shawn Simpson approaches Liam in the cafeteria at lunch and asks him if he wants to go for dinner and a movie that night.

Liam stuttered out a 'sure, why not' and put his number in Shawn's phone. Nobody knew why Shawn, one of the  _not-completely-popular-but-close-enough_  kids asked out Liam Payne, the average guy nobody really payed attention to, but nobody made much of a deal about it.

They went out, had dinner and went to a movie that Liam didn't pay any attention to. Shawn was funny and sweet, he payed for everything even though Liam insisted he didn't, and at the end of the date walked Liam to his door and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They continued to go out, and everyone thought they were the cutest couple in the school. Shawn was always charming and sweet, walking Liam to class and kissing him goodbye, sending him good morning texts and taking him on cute little dates. He kept his arm around Liam or held his hand throughout every party they went to, and always introduced him as 'my gorgeous boy Liam' causing Liam to blush and shove him playfully.

A few days into spring break in March, they had sex for the first time. Shawn was careful and gentle and told him how good he was doing the whole time, peppering little kisses over any skin he could reach. 

Liam wanted him to stay after, since there was no school and it was actually only 5PM, but Shawn left half an hour later saying he had to babysit his sister.

Liam had a shower after he left, watched movies and called his best friend Harry to tell him about it, though not detailed. It was a big deal for Liam, he had never done anything more than kissing before he started dating Shawn, and that was the first time they had gone all the way.

Harry got a little raunchy, asking if they did this or that, telling him just what he likes or what Niall likes, so Liam cut the conversation short and decided to watch more movies. Shawn didn't text him for the rest of the night, but Liam didn't mind.  He was babysitting, and Liam knew that took a lot of attention.

The next day around noon, he texted Shawn asking if he wanted to do something that night, and his heart sank at the reply.

 **Shawn <3**  
I don't think so. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this relationship, it's getting a little more serious than I can handle. I'm sorry, Liam.

Harry and Niall came over right away, and they sat in bed letting Liam, who was cuddled up between them, have a good cry. They told him Shawn's an idiot and doesn't know what he just threw away, that he's not good enough for Liam anyway.

Liam knew they were trying to make him feel better, that they were being good friends, but it didn't help much. He was grateful for his friends, he really was. But nothing could make him feel better about being a big enough idiot to have sex with someone so fast. Niall told him he shouldn't feel bad, that most people do it on the first night, and that was worse, but Liam still felt like punching himself in the face. He should have saw it coming.

\- x -

Liam spent the rest of spring break hanging out with Niall and Harry, going to movies and playing football in the park, but when he was alone he still cried sometimes, or beat himself up about it. He was getting better though, Niall and Harry were great friends and made sure he was as okay as he could be. 

When they go back to school after spring break, Liam finds out that the only reason Shawn asked him out is because his friend told him he could only go to a concert with him if he could take his virginity.

Harry drives him home at lunch and he dry heaves into the toilet for half an hour.

\- x -

A week later Liam's walking down the hallway when he sees Shawn for the first time since the day they had sex. He's pretty sure Shawn was avoiding him. 

He's holding hands with the awful blonde and black haired girl from his second period class that has boobs the size of her head. Shawn smiles at him like he did absolutely nothing wrong, and Liam glares at him so harshly Niall says that Shawn was ten seconds away from bursting into flames.

He gets better though, sadness turns to anger which turns to pity. It's really sad when a persons so horrible for such a stupid reason, he thinks. Liam wonders what happened to Shawn to make him such an idiot. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a child, Liam doesn't know, nor does he care much anymore.

\- x -

"Did you see the new kid yet, Li?" Niall asks, chomping away at his pizza.

Liam shakes his head, he doesn't fancy talking with a mouth full like Niall seems to enjoy so much. 

"He's so pretty. He moved here last year, but he went to the alternate. He just transferred here today, he's friends with Tommo." Harry says, laughing when Niall pinches him for calling another boy pretty, even though they all know Niall's the only one Harry has eyes for.

"Alright, cool. And  _why_  are you telling me this?" Liam questions before nodding his hello to Amanda, his lab partner in fourth period, as she walks by.

Niall throws his pizza crust, and it bounces off Liams face. He keeps his face straight, unamused, while Niall giggles madly. Liam wonders how he can find everything so funny all the time. 

Harry shrugs, giving a quick fond grin to Niall who's still in a fit of giggles, before turning his attention back to Liam. "Just something to talk about, Sir Grumpy Pants."

Liam shakes his head and smiles at Harrys stupid nickname. "Alright well I'm going to go, I gotta talk to Mrs.Pielon before class starts."

Liam chuckles as he walks away, turning back to watch Niall and Harry flailing around, blowing kisses to him and yelling about how much they'll miss him and love him. Liam's starting to see where people were coming from when there was a rumor about he, Niall and Harry being in some sort of three-way relationship last year.

His shoulder knocks into someone as he's walking through the door, and he whips around quickly to see a boy with a tall quiff that has a blonde streak running through the center. It sort of looks like a road, with the yellow strips to separate the lanes and the way the pavement is so dark when it's fresh, but he seems to pull it off quite well. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Liam says quickly.

The boy smiles politely. "S'fine, don't worry about it."

Liam smiles back and makes his way to his locker to grab his binder, then to Mrs.Pielons room where the boy is quickly forgotten.

\- x -

The next day during 15 minute break, he's about to go into the boys washroom when he hears Shawn and his friends talking inside. Shawn's telling them about how even though he's a virgin he gives pro blowjobs. It should be a compliment, kind of, but it it feels like he's the butt of a terrible joke.

He's not as upset as he once was, but he's still sad about it. Shawn took his virginity for a ticket to a concert, made him look like a fool, does he  _really_  have to keep telling them about it almost a month later?

Liam takes a deep breath and walks in, even though he really doesn't want to, but he has to wee, and he's not going to let these idiots run his life. 

Shawn's still talking, but someone smacks him and clears their throat loudly when they notice Liam. 

"Liam, I -" 

"I really don't wanna hear it, Shawn." Liam says as calmly as he can, entering a stall. He'd use a urinal, but he assumes everyone here has heard about his dick, they don't need to actually  _see_  it.

Liam hears everyone leave, and breathes a sigh of relief. The bell rings loudly, bouncing off all the walls, but he doesn't think he could pay much attention anyway, so he slips out of the bathroom, out the front doors of the school.

Sam, one of the counselors sees him out the window of the office. He makes a pleading face, she knows what happened, he's talked to her about it, so she sighs and gestures for him to keep going.

As Liam heads for his car at the back of the parking lot he hears someone shout his name. He looks around until he sees Louis Tomlinson waving him over from across the lot. He contemplates it, looking towards his car back to Louis before huffing and walking to Louis.

"Liam!" Louis shouts happily, flinging himself at Liam to hug. The boy from yesterday is with him. He smiles at Liam over Louis' shoulder. "What are you doing? You never skip."

"I heard, uh - some stuff, during the break so I'm taking a breather." Liam explained, smiling weakly.

Louis grinned sadly, Liam realized he must know, Louis knows everything.

"Shawn?"

Well, there's his answer.

"Yeah." Liam nods.

"I'm sorry, Li." Louis says, his face sad and sincere. Liam and Louis have known each other forever. They aren't  _best_  friends, but they're friends. Liam likes hanging out with Louis, he's loud and obnoxious and funny but he can be serious when he needs to be. "I heard him talking shit the other day. I asked him why he can't seem to stop talking about you if it was just for, you know.." Louis swept his hand around, gesturing to really nothing at all, but Liam got the point, "And that shut him up pretty quick. He almost looked guilty, I wanted to punch him in the face." 

Liam laughs, nodding and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, wanted to do that m'self a few times."

Louis smiles, then his eyes widen like he's just realized something. "Oh!" He exclaims, swinging his arm around the boy with the quiff and tugging him harshly to crash into his side, "This here is Zayn. He's new, sort of."

"We've met...sort of." Liam says smiling. 

"When!?" Louis all but shouts, "I'm with you all the time Zayn, when did you meet?"

Zayn laughs, ruffling Louis' feathery fringe. "He walked into me when I was on my way to meet you in the caf yesterday."

"Sorry!" Liam says again, getting a grin in return.

They all talk for a bit. Liam learns that Zayn is from Bradford, has three sisters, is gay and smokes. Louis tells embarrassing stories about Zayn, which makes Zayn tell embarrassing stories about Louis, and when Liam laughs Louis ends up telling embarrassing stories about  _him_.

The bell rings, but they don't notice until kids are filling up the parking lot and bus stops, and Niall and Harry are there joking around with them for a few minutes before Liam drives Harry and Niall to his house so they can hang out.

Niall and Harry tease him about Zayn but, he just shrugs it off.

\- x -

It's June and Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry have all been hanging out more since that day. Not nearly as much as Liam, Niall and Harry do but it's still a lot more than he used to see Louis. He likes it, Louis and Zayn are funny, and constantly embarrass everyone, but Liam enjoys it. He's learnt not to embarrass so easily since his two best friends have been not far from fucking on a bench in a park or in a restaurant many times since they were thirteen.

Liam's learnt that Zayn's a really cool guy, and they're interested in a lot of the same things. Zayn makes stupid jokes or shouts  _'vas happenin'_  at the most inappropriate times. He's good to have heart to hearts with in the middle of the night when they're the only ones awake. And yeah, he's really fucking hot.

\- x -

There's a stupid dance that Liam's going to pick Harry and Niall up for, even though he really doesn't want to go. He's not a dance type of person, he prefers to hangout with just a few friends, doesn't like the big crowd of people jumping around and sweating and grinding all over each other.

He's sitting in the drive way of Harry's house waiting for the two inseparable boys to come out when his phone buzzes in the cup holder.

 **Zayn Malik**  
Louis is forcing me to go to this stupid dance and trying to get me to wear a tie. I'm going to fucking kick him in the face.

 **Liam Payne**  
Lol I'm being forced to go too, we can keep each other company:)

 **Zayn Malik**  
I'm going no where near a dance floor haha

 **Liam Payne**  
Lol me either, driving now though, see you there:))

 **Zayn Malik**  
Kk, meet me in the forum?:)

 **Liam Payne**  
Will do!

Harry and Niall stuff themselves in the back seat, since they can't bare to stop touching for one second. Liam finds it adorable, but he'd rather cut off his own hand than tell them that. 

\- x -

When they get there he realizes he's a bit under dressed, everyone is at least wearing a tie with their jeans and button ups, but Liam's just got his jeans and nicest flannel. The girl taking tickets gives him a dirty look, but he can't bring himself to care.

He hears Louis before he sees him, begging (very loudly) for Zayn to go dance with him, but Zayn's having none of it. 

He looks good, in his black skinnies and black button up. Liam's glad he's not the only one who didn't wear a tie.

"Come with us!" Niall says, grabbing Harry's hand in one of his, and Louis' wrist in the other, dragging them off. Harry waves back at Liam and Zayn, telling them to behave.

\- x -

Liam's in the middle of telling Zayn about how Harry and Niall got together when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns to see Luke, one of the popular kids, standing behind him. 

"Can I help you?" Liam asks.

"Yeah! That Shawn guy said you were good at blowjobs, you should visit the boys room with me?" Luke slurs. He's clearly drunk, so Liam has no idea how he got in. But his stomach drops either way, he feels like a  _whore,_  and he hasn't even done anything.

"No, he really shouldn't. Fuck off, dude." Zayn says harshly beside him. "And tell Shawn to keep his fucking mouth shut."

Luke's eyes widen, and he practically runs away. A lot of people are scared of Zayn, because they don't know the silly, friendly guy. They just know the smokes and the leather jackets and brooding.

Liam opens his mouth to thank him, but Zayn cuts him off. "It's fine, continue with your story?"

So Liam nods and does as Zayn asked.

\- x -

Twenty minutes later, Shawn approaches them, giving weary glances at Zayn as if he thinks he's going to attack him. 

"I'm  _really_  sorry, Liam. For everything! It started as like, this thing to go to a concert, yeah. But I really  _did_  end up liking you though, I shouldn't have told everyone else about it either but I was just trying to cover up that I miss you. I miss you _so much_ , please forgive me?"

Liam stays quiet, just blinking slowly at Shawn.  _Does this kid even have a brain?_  Liam thinks. 

"Fuck sakes, c'mon Liam." Zayn says, wrapping a hand around his bicep and dragging him out the doors.

"Wait, what are we doing? We're not allowed back in now." Liam says, confused.

"Text Harry and Niall and tell them to get Louis to give them a ride home. I'm taking you somewhere." Zayn unlocks the doors of his big, black truck and slides in, motioning Liam to go get in the passenger side before shutting the door and starting the engine.

\- x - 

Once he's buckled in, he texts Harry and Niall that he left with Zayn.

He realizes soon that they're on their way out of town. When he asks where they're going, Zayn shushes him and tells him to trust him.

Eventually he falls asleep, and when Zayn wakes him up he has no idea where they are or what time it is.

"Get out." Zayn says, hopping out of the truck and opening the door to the back seat. 

Liam gets out, even though he's a little reluctant. They're in a field in the middle of nowhere, and it's pitch black other than the head lights. 

When he gets to the back of the truck, Zayn's in the box, spreading out blankets and pillows. 

"Were you planning something, Malik?" 

Zayn smirks and winks, making both boys laugh. "No, I come out here by myself all the time."

"And where is  _here_ , exactly?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down, we're only like, 40 minutes out of town." Zayn says. He stands up from where he was crouching, kicks off his shoes and sits down. "Coming?"

Liam hops up, kicks off his shoes as well, and lays down beside him. "What are we doing?" 

Zayn lays down, too, wiggling around until he's comfortable.  "Looking at the stars." He starts laughing then, rolling over onto his side. "That sounded much cooler in my head."

Liam smirks, "A lot of things sound cooler in your head."

"Oi!" Zayn yelps, smacking Liams shoulder. 

They both laugh, but it dies down quickly. Liam stares up at the stars, he's really happy Zayn brought him here. It's so pretty, like nothing he's ever seen before. Yeah, he's seen stars, but they seem so much brighter here. He closes his eyes, linking his fingers together, lying them on his stomach.

"Liam?" Zayn says quietly, after several silent moments.

"Hmm?" Liam hums, almost lolling back to sleep.

"I think I love you, just a little bit."

Liams eyes snap open, and he turns to look at Zayn, who's staring right back at him, laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Zayn nods, reaching out to brush his fingers along Liam's cheek bones, "I thought you were gorgeous when you bumped into me, I was  _so_  happy Louis was friends with you."

Liam smiles, blushing madly. "I think I might love you, a bit, too."

"Was hoping you would," Zayn mumbles, pecking Liams lips quick and soft four times before smiling down at him, "Shawn's such an idiot. He had you and he completely fucked up. I'm killing him if he tries that shit again. You're  _mine_  now." 

It sounds like he's joking, but Liam nods anyway, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle almost shut, He wraps his arms around Zayn, pulling him so he's half on the blankets and half on top of him.

They stay cuddled together, wrapped up in blankets all night, and drive home at 7AM only to pass out cuddled together in Liams bed. 

Liam believes everything happens for a reason, so now, he's a little grateful that Shawn hurt him, because that brought him Zayn.


End file.
